Locas de amor
by LilyMalfoyBlack
Summary: Son tres chicas:Ginevra Malfoy,Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger acaban de salir de un psiquiatra y se tienen que ir a vivir al mundo muggle para adaptarse a la sociedad, pero tendran muchas piedras en el camino¿superaran todos sus miedos y fobias?pasaylee
1. Capitulo 1: La salida

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

Hola chicas pues bueno aquí vengo de nuevo , después de meses de muerte temporal jejeje traigo una nuevo historia algo "loca" como dice el título, este fanfic está basado en la serie argentina, igualmente hecha en México, va a tener un poco de ambas pero advertencia van haber temas fuertes como, violación y homosexualidad, tendrá un contenido de Slash y Femmeslash, se van a dar cuenta que unos personajes no tienen sus apellidos originales pero es por la trama de historia porque si no habría uno que otro incesto bueno eso creo si mis cálculos no me fallan espero que les guste mucho y tener criticas buenas, aunque las constructivas son igualmente de reconfortantes.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, (si fuera así, Luna estaría casada con Neville y Sirius, Fred, Remus y Tonks jamás hubieran muerto) bueno en fin las quiero

PD: Para poder escribir este fic tuve la ayuda de alguien que yo quiero mucho que por el momento estará en el anonimato pronto sabrán quien es esa mente perversa que me ayuda en mis loqueras

**Locas de amor**

En el hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas en la sección Daños psicológicos provocados por: Estrés, traumas, cansancio, drogas.

Se encontraba el guapo psiquiatra Sirius Lestrange en una importante junta con el dueño del hospital y su colega una reconocida psicóloga Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius trataba de convencerlos de que tres de sus pacientes ya estaban listas para salir del hospital y poder enfrentarse al mundo muggle sin ningún problema, sin embargo la psicóloga Nymphadora se negaba rotundamente a este hecho ya que según ella ninguna de las tres pacientes estaba apta para salir.

-Claro que sí lo están-dijo Sirius- tu misma has visto el avance que han tenido las muchachas

-A mi me parece una buena idea-dijo el dueño del Hospital con una enorme sonrisa y ojos soñadores

-No lo creo Sirius- debatió Tonks en un tono de enfado e irritación

-Pero si tú misma has visto cuando las hemos dejado salir y no ha habido ningún problema

-Pero eso es diferente, no es lo mismo que salgan un rato a que se queden toda la vida ahí fuera- decía Tonks con preocupación

-¿Y quienes serian las pacientes?-pregunto el dueño

-Son tres , la primera Ginevra Narcisa Malfoy sufre de un trastorno bipolar severo en ocasiones tiende a ser muy agresiva, puede pasar de la euforia a la tristeza en un segundo, no tiene problemas para sociabilizar, sin embargo es muy nerviosa fue internada aquí por su padre quien después se fue a vivir a Francia, no recomiendo que regrese a casa de su madre, porque tres días después la tendríamos de vuelta aquí-Sirius puso cara de preocupación y tomo un sorbo de su café humeante- La segunda Hermione Jean Granger ella sufre de una esquizofrenia que con los años ah ido aumentando, es obsesiva con la limpieza y el orden, evita todo contacto con las personas, no soporta que la besen o la abrasen, odia a los gatos, lleva una pésima relación con su madre, es extremadamente introvertida y por alguna extraña razón guardo cierto resentimiento hacia los hombres- dijo Sirius observando con nerviosismo a sus colegas- Y por última tenemos a Luna Lovegood

-¿De los Lovegood editores de la revista "El quisquilloso"?-pregunto con curiosidad el dueño

-Así es, vino a dar aquí por que una vez se le encontró en una azotea con tratando de suicidarse pero después nos aclaro que lo único que quería era hablar con los angeles, es extremadamente religiosa, uno de sus deseos es algún día poder elevarse al cielo

-¿Qué le pasa exactamente?-pregunto el dueño

Sirius movio los labios para contestar, pero fue interrumpido por Tonks

-Delirio, eso es lo que le ocurre-contesto muy segura

-Trate de avisarle a su familia, pero al parecer no quieren saber nada de ella

-Yo no estoy tan segura que pueda salir, ¿Qué vamos hacer con Pansy?-pregunto mirando fijamente los ojos de Sirius

-Eso ya lo hemos hablado junto con Pansy-

-¿Quién es Pansy?-pregunto el dueño desconcertado

-Pansy es una paciente con la cual Luna tiene una relación muy estrecha, es por la única por la cual se deja bañar y alimentar-contesto amablemente Sirius

-Ves lo que te digo-contradijo una furiosa Tonks- Luna no se puede ir o en ese caso que también Pansy salga

-No-contesto bruscamente Sirius-Pansy no esta preparada para salir

-Recuerda que Pansy es mi paciente ¿Cómo voy a lidiar con ella cuando Luna haya salido?- le recordó Tonks

-No creo que tengamos problemas con Pansy yo te voy ayudar-contesto retándola con la mirada, a lo que Tonks solo hizo un gesto y no volvió a pronunciar palabra

-¿Y en donde vivirían?-pregunto el dueño que solo había observado el duelo de miradas de los colegas

-En Londres, personalmente eh conseguido un departamento, que tiene cerca una alberca para que Ginevra pueda ir a nadar, una Iglesia para que Luna se sienta segura y queda muy cerca la casa de la madre de Hermione por si ella gusta hacerle una visita

-Pues no veo ningún problema- comento el dueño- por mi pueden salir hoy mismo

-Empezaremos hoy mismo y las pondremos a prueba tres meses- dijo muy sonriente y triunfador Sirius

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo, pero veamos que pasa- dijo disgustada la psicóloga quitándose las gafas y dándose un pequeño masaje en la sien.

Mientras tanto en el Jardín del hospital en uno de los arboles se encontraba trepada Luna Lovegood muy triste, mientras Dean Thomas el enfermero le rogaba que se bajara.

-Lunita baja por favor, recuerda que hoy sales- le rogaba Dean

-No, no voy a bajar, no me puedo ir de aquí- contesto Luna muy segura

Mientras tanto en uno de los dormitorios, Ginevra Malfoy arreglaba su maleta muy entusiasmada y se despedía de sus compañeras, una de ellas lloraba desconsoladamente y la observaba con mucha tristeza

-No, no llores-le pidió Ginevra con una gran sonrisa-prometo que te voy a venir a ver , no me olvidare de ustedes

En la habitación de junto Hermione Jean Granger ordenaba cuidadosamente y con extrema higiene su equipaje, cuando de pronto escucho el alboroto del jardín y vio que Luna Lovegood se encontraba trepada en uno de los arboles

-Por Merlín, esta loca no me va arruinar mi salida-dijo Hermione y salió muy aprisa de la habitación

Cuando llego al jardín se acerco al árbol y escucho que Ginevra Malfoy se acercaba a ella gritándole a Luna Lovegood

-Luna, chiquita baja por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil-rogaba Ginevra

-Baja ahora mismo- bramo Hermione y movía los brazos agitadamente

-No me puedo ir, no puedo dejar a Pansy- exclamo Luna tiernamente y con lágrimas en los ojos

Mientras tanto el enfermero Dean Thomas iba avisarle al doctor Sirius lo que estaba sucediendo

-Qué te bajes ahora mismo, esto ya lo hemos hablado miles de veces o te bajas por las buenas o yo misma subo por ti- le gritaba furiosa Hermione

-Luna, por favor baja-rogaba llorando Ginevra

-Hasta aquí, vas a bajar porque vas a bajar-exclamo furiosa Hermione y tomo la varita del enfermero Seamus Finnigan y exclamo un hechizo que de la punta de la varita salió disparado un chorro de agua, las demás internas al darse cuenta del alboroto, se salieron de control y comenzaron a correr y a gritar por todo el jardín observando tal espectáculo

-Para, para –gritaba llorando Luna-no me mojes, no me mojes mas ¡atea!

Mientras tanto el doctor Sirius seguía en la junta cuando de pronto Dean Thomas irrumpió en la sala muy nervioso.

-Doctor puede venir un momento por favor-le dijo tartamudeando

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sirius acercándose a el

-Doctor tiene que venir inmediatamente al jardín, surgió un problema con las muchachas-le contesto

-Enseguida voy-dijo Sirius y volviéndose hacia su colega y al dueño del hospital exclamo

-Tengo que salir un momento –

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Tonks

-No, nada grave, en un momento regreso- y salió apresuradamente

Mientras tanto Luna Lovegood ya había bajado del árbol y estaba golpeándose con Hermione ambas rodaban por el suelo y Ginevra intentaba separarlas ahogada en un mar de llanto.

Hermione daba gritos de horror al verse manchada de lodo y Luna solo quería vengarse de ella, cuando de pronto llego el doctor Lestrange y cargo a Luna separándola de Hermione.

-Ya basta-grito furioso Sirius- Me pueden decir qué diablos pasa

-Ella empezó doctor, yo no estaba haciendo nada-exclamo Luna muy enojada y sollozando

-Eso no es cierto doctor, yo solo trataba de bajarla del árbol- aclaro muy rápidamente Hermione

-Doctor por favor haga algo- exclamo una aun llorosa Ginevra

-Haber chicas necesito un poco de orden recuerden que hoy salen de aquí-repuso Sirius, Luna iba hablar pero fue interrumpida por un sorprendido Seamus

-Disculpe doctor pero quisiera que la señorita Hermione me regresara mi varita-dijo muy apenado

-Ah claro, Hermione regrésale su varita- dilo el doctor mirando seriamente a Hermione a lo que esta solo rodo los ojos y le devolvió la varita, mejor dicho se la aventó.

-Doctor yo no me voy a ir-dijo Luna haciendo un puchero

-Luna esto ya lo hemos hablado y hoy vas a salir al igual que tus compañeras-

-No no quiero doctor, no puedo dejar sola a Pansy-repuso Luna muy triste, con la mirada baja.

-Luna, esto ya lo hablamos también con Pansy y ella estuvo de acuerdo-dijo Sirius muy serio

-Pues como sea yo no me voy, ya lo he decidido-seguía contradiciendo Luna al doctor

-Claro que te vas a ir con nosotras, Pansy ya está bastante grandecita para cuidarse sola- le dijo cortantemente Hermione

-Luna vamos- rogaba temblando a causa del llanto Ginevra- No te puedes quedar, te necesitamos

-Ginevra, Hermione, por favor vayan a secarse y a cambiarse-dijo Sirius, mientras agarraba cariñosamente por el hombro a Luna, ellas le obedecieron y el resto de las internas eran conducidas por los enfermeros a sus dormitorios.

-Luna, por favor piensa que si tu sales primero, le será más fácil a Pansy hacerlo ella después –dijo Sirius muy serio

-Pero no puedo dejarla doctor, ¿Qué voy hacer sin ella haya afuera? ¿Quién me va a bañar? Y ¿Quién me va a dar de comer?

-Tú misma, Luna aprenderás a arreglártelas sola- decía Sirius

-No doctor, a mi me da mucho miedo haya fuera, yo le agradezco que me quiera ayudar pero prefiero seguir aquí

Sirius pensó rápidamente una estrategia y se limito a sonreír y dijo

-Muy bien Luna si es tu decisión yo la respeto, Hermione y Ginevra lo entenderán, buscare a otra persona que te sustituya y ahora con tu permiso voy a preparar la salida de tus compañeras y se alejo rápidamente hacia su oficina, Luna se quedo sentada muy pensativa en una de las bancas hasta que de pronto se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

-Hola-se escucho una voz

-¡Pansy!-dijo alegremente Luna y con los ojos brillándole de felicidad- ¿Dónde estabas bonita?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-Pues aquí, viendo todo el alboroto que armaste-contesto con amargura Pansy

-No me voy a ir bonita, no te puedo dejar-

-No si te vas a ir-repuso Pansy muy segura

-No yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo-insistía Luna

-Flaquita esto ya lo habíamos hablado, te vas a ir y también te vas a bañar, ven- dijo Pansy tomándole la mano suavemente y juntas se dirigieron hacia los dormitorios.

Mientras tanto Ginevra y Hermione ya estaban nuevamente limpias y secas, aunque Hermione de muy mal humor y Ginevra no paraba de llorar

-Esta vez te juro que si la mato- exclamaba Hermione agitando los brazos y dando vueltas por la habitación

-No Mione, ya no hagas esto mas difícil nena- intentaba calmarla Ginevra

-No me digas Mione, mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger- seguía exclamando aun mas furiosa

-Lo siento Hermione-dijo sobresaltándose Ginevra

Sirius caminaba por uno de los pasillos, cuando de pronto se encontró con una enfurecida Tonks

-Ahora te das cuenta que no podemos dejar salir a Luna, ella aun no está preparada-

-Claro que lo está, por favor Tonks no compliques más las cosas

-Afortunadamente el dueño del hospital no está y no se dio cuenta de todo este alboroto, ¿Qué vas hacer Sirius cuando todo esto se salga de control haya fuera?

-Puedes estar tranquila porque por mi cuenta corre que todo saldrá bien, por favor confía una vez más en mí- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a Tonks

-Está bien, voy a confiar nuevamente en ti- dijo Tonks un poco disgustada y sonrojada

Ginevra y Hermione iban muy contentas aunque un poco temerosas mientras salían del edificio de aspecto destartalado y deprimente

-¿Y Luna doctor?- pregunto Ginevra

-Viene atrás de ustedes, pero por favor no volteen- sugirió Sirius

Una Luna ya bañada por Pansy, venia caminando muy lentamente, pero al ver que sus compañeras la dejaban corrió hacia ellas gritando

-¡Chicas espérenme! ¡Yo también voy!-

Ginevra y Hermione se detuvieron y la esperaron muy sonrientes, el doctor Lestrange las acompañaba muy contento

-Ok chicas van a tomar el autobús Noctambulo y yo las iré siguiendo en mi moto-

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Usted no viene con nosotras?-pregunto Luna desesperada

-Claro pero yo voy a ir en mi moto, ustedes no se preocupen yo las voy a estar cuidando, las tres chicas sonrieron muy satisfechas y sonrieron hacia la calle, mientras Sirius iba muy aprisa por su moto, y cuando Sirius le dio sus varitas las tres la alzaron hacia la calle y apareció un autobús de dos pisos color rojo y un simpático muchacho las ayudo a subir su equipaje, Hermione trataba de no tocar nada, Luna iba agarrando muy fuertemente un cuadro de unos ángeles que llevaba debajo del brazo y Ginevra iba dando pequeños saltitos muy contenta, mientras el doctor indicaba a donde se dirigían y Hermione le pagaba al joven, todavía de pie se sintió un arranque muy fuerte a lo que ellas atinaron a agarrarse de lo que encontraron, Hermione del brazo de Luna, Luna de Ginevra y Ginevra del chofer pero le tapo los ojos a lo que el conductor gritaba que lo soltara ella respondía

-No, no tengo miedo, no me voy a soltar- gritaba Ginevra pero el joven cobrador logro separarla y la llevo a una de las camas disponibles junto con sus compañeras

Sirius las seguía en su vieja moto, pero de pronto algo le empezó a fallar y la moto se paró de repente y por mas esfuerzos que este hizo por arrancarla nuevamente, esta no cedía

-No puede ser-exclamo Sirius nervioso y bajándose de la moto, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar

-Bueno- contesto en un tono muy brusco

-¿Amor?-era su atractiva y embarazada esposa-¿Cómo vas con la salida de las muchachas?

-Hola amor, disculpa pero estoy un poco ataviado, las acabo de subir en el autobús noctambulo y yo iba tras ellas en la moto, pero se me descompuso y tratare de arreglarla, tengo un poco de prisa mejor te llamo después

-Si amor entiendo, no te preocupes luego me cuentas, besos-y colgaron

En el autobús las chicas iban muy divertidas, cuando de pronto Luna Lovegood se dio cuenta que el doctor ya no iba detrás de ellas por lo que pego un grito

-No puede ser, ya no viene, esto es una señal-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te olvido algo?- pregunto Hermione

-No el doctor ya no viene atrás-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron horrorizadas Hermione y Ginevra

-De seguro le paso algo- exclamo Hermione muy asustada y Ginevra adopto una actitud muy positiva

-No, no se preocupen, de seguro viene por ahí ustedes tranquilas-dijo Ginevra

-Dios mío ojala que no le haya pasado nada, ángeles protéjanlo por favor-exclamaba luna agarrando un rosario y empezando a rezar por el doctor

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el cobrador anunciando la llegada a su destino, era un edificio muy alto de color blanco, se respiraba mucha paz en aquel lugar

-Creo que es un lugar muggle-decía Luna observando con sus ojos saltones todo lo que la rodeaba

-¿Por qué no llega el doctor?-pregunto afligida Hermione

-Tranquila no ah de tardar-repuso Ginevra muy emocionada al ver el lugar donde iban a vivir- esto ha de ser parte de la terapia no te preocupes

-Si Hermione tu tranquila- decía Luna tratando de tocarla

-No me toques- grito Hermione y en ese momento la bolsa que traía en las manos se le cayó y todas las pastillas quedaron regadas por el suelo-Viste lo que hiciste-grito furiosa Hermione-eres una tarada

-Yo no tuve la culpa-repuso Luna muy enfadada

-Hay a ver Hermione ya tranquila, ahorita las levantamos-dijo Ginevra y se agacho para ayudar a levantar las pastillas,Hermione muy enfadada saco un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar una por una las pastillas, cuando de pronto un joven pelirrojo y pecoso se acerco muy amablemente a ellas

-¿Me permiten ayudarles chicas?-dijo el chico muy sonriente

-Muchas gracias-contesto Ginevra

-No gracias-repuso Hermione lanzándole una mirada matadora

El chico dejo se sonreír por un momento y agrego

-No se preocupen, esto suele pasar y entiendo que les dé mucho coraje que se les hayan caído sus pastillas, permítanme ayudarles –dijo el chico agachándose para recoger las pastillas

-No las toque- bramo Hermione

-No se preocupe tengo mis manos limpias, ¿Son para dormir?-pregunto curioso, dándole las pastillas

Ginevra abrió la boca para contestar, pero Hermione le interrumpió diciendo

-A usted no le importa-

-Perdón, perdón no quería molestarlas-Luna observaba muy detenidamente al chico y de pronto le dijo

-Tiene su mirada muy triste, voy a rezar por usted-dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo

EL chico se sorprendió muchísimo y se limito a sonreír, de pronto a lo lejos divisaron al doctor Lestrange que venía en su moto

-allá viene el doctor- exclamo Ginevra muy contenta

-Hay que bueno- dijo Hermione sonriendo

Las tres chicas fueron al encuentro del doctor, mientras que el pelirrojo chico las observaba y les decía

-Cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca aquí estoy- pero ninguna de las tres chicas le hizo mucho caso

-Hay doctor qué bueno que llego, estábamos muy preocupadas-exclamo Luna

-Tranquilas chicas, aquí estoy ¿les gusta este lugar?

Las tres chicas contestaron muy sonrientes "¡Sí!"

-¿qué les parece si subimos para que conozcan el departamento?-

-Hay si por favor me muero por conocerlo- exclamo Ginevra

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban en el departamento que era uno de los que se encontraba casi hasta arriba, acomodando sus cosas y recorriendo cada rincón

-Hay doctor este lugar esta divino- exclamo Luna

-Lo bueno es que ya esta amueblado,-explicaba el doctor- tiene dos recamaras y aquí hay un sofá ustedes decidirán a quien le tocara dormir aquí

-Le parece si pedimos algo de comer doctor-sugirió Ginevra

-Por supuesto-dijo el doctor

-Quédese a comer con nosotras dijo Hermione muy contenta

-Hay chicas me encantaría pero me tengo que ir

-¿Se va a ir?- pregunto con tristeza Ginevra- No se vaya por favor

-Me quedare un ratito más- dijo el doctor

Mientras tanto Luna entraba al baño para conocerlo pero al ver la llave del agua y el jabón tuvo unos recuerdos muy feos y se quedo como paralizada, en ese instante el doctor entro y le pregunto

-¿Te pasa algo Luna? Ya llevas mucho aquí

Luna se sobresalto y dijo

-Eh no doctor estoy bien solo me acabo de dar cuenta que el baño es el lugar que menos voy a utilizar, solamente para lo necesario- y salió muy deprisa

Después los tres chicas y el doctor se encontraban conversando en la sala, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono, Ginevra se sobresalto un poco, a excepción de Hermione y Luna, que ya conocían el teléfono.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Ginevra muy asustada

-Tranquila, es solo el teléfono-Respondió muy amable el doctor

-¿Y eso que es?-Dijo Ginevra curiosa

-Es el artefacto muggle por el cual nos comunicamos-Repuso Hermione, -Ya te habíamos contado

-Ah, sí es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo- Dijo Ginevra muy contenta

-¿Qué no van a contestar?-Preguntó Sirius

-¿Contestamos?-Preguntó Luna

-Claro, ésta es su casa, adelante.

Pero ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a contestar, por el temor de no saber quien les hablaba, hasta que Ginevra decidió hacerlo

-Está bien, contestare yo-Dijo muy entusiasmada

-Sí, mejor contesta tú, porque a mí nadie me va a hablar-Repuso Hermione

-A mí, menos-Dijo con tristeza Luna

Ginevra corrió hacia donde estaba el teléfono y lo levanto apresuradamente

-¡Hola!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero esta se le borro al escuchar la voz de su madre, Narcisa Malfoy

-¡Hola palomita!, soy tu mamá mi vida ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, mamá y ¿tú?-Dijo Ginevra con poco entusiasmo

-Ay, mi amor quería ir por ti al hospital, pero ese desgraciado de Sirius no me aviso a qué horas salías-Repuso la mamá con enfado

-¡Mamá!, no hables así del doctor-Gritó Ginevra-El es muy bueno con nosotras

-Como sea hija, pero yo quiero verte

-Eh, no mami, hoy no creo poder, estamos muy ocupadas acomodando las cosas-Repuso Ginevra muy nerviosa y mordiéndose las uñas

Sirius escuchaba la conversación con cierto disgusto y preocupación, ya que sabía perfectamente que el trastorno de Ginevra se debía en parte a la opresión de su madre

-Ay, ya mi amor, mejor cuéntame cómo es el departamento donde van a vivir, dime que hay-Preguntaba Narcisa muy entusiasmada

-En serio mami, no tenemos tiempo, te voy a colgar, después hablamos ¿ok?- Dijo Ginevra

-Chiquita, porque no te asomas a la ventana, ¡vamos asómate!-Insistió Narcisa

Ginevra algo temerosa se acercó a la ventana y continuaba hablando con su mamá, pero de pronto la vio que estaba abajo del edificio y que la saludaba

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ay, mi amor que pregunta, pues te vine a ver- Contesto Narcisa

-Mamá, por favor vete, no puedes estar aquí-Repuso Ginevra muy nerviosa

Sirius se acercó a la ventana y vio a Narcisa y ésta lo saludó haciendo un ademán. Sirius no le hizo caso y le ordeno a Ginevra que se metiera

-No puede ser, que hace aquí, no puedo hablar con ella, doctor-Dijo Ginevra muy asustada

-Tranquila Ginny, no pasa nada, aquí estoy para protegerte, si no la quieres ver no te preocupes, yo bajo y hablo con ella-Dijo Sirius con amabilidad

-Gracias Doctor,-contestó Ginevra un poco sonrojada-Pero no es necesario que baje, desde aquí le diré que se valla

Ginevra que continuaba con el teléfono en la mano, le hablo muy fríamente a su madre

-Mamá, por favor vete, hoy no tengo ganas de hablar contigo

-Pero Ginevra, ¿qué te pasa?, recuerda que soy tu madre

-Lo siento, pero tengo que colgar- Dijo fríamente y colgó

-¿Estás bien Ginny? –Preguntó Sirius tiernamente

-Sí, doctor no se preocupe, estoy bien-Dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, pues creo que es todo, yo me paso a retirar, las dejo solas para que se terminen de acomodar-Dijo Sirius muy contento

-No se vaya, doctor, todavía es muy temprano-Repuso Luna

-Doctor, quiero preguntarle algo-dijo en voz baja Hermione

-Sí, Hermione, dime

-¿Le aviso a mi mamá que hoy salía del hospital?

-Sí, por supuesto-Dijo Sirius, un poco apenado

-Ah, muy bien, entonces mi mamá ya lo sabe- Repuso Hermione con tristeza.

La madre de Hermione sufría también de ciertos trastornos psicológicos, por lo tanto nunca salía de su casa, y solo recibía las visitas de su hermano, quien se encargaba de ella desde que su esposo había fallecido.

Ese día se encontraba en su casa, como de costumbre con su gato Crookshanks y viendo la televisión, lo cual era su único pasatiempo, su casa siempre estaba sucia y desordenada. De pronto llego su hermano con la despensa y la saludo muy alegre

-Hola hermanita, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, deja las cosas en la cocina- Contesto sin despegar los ojos de la televisión y comiendo unas galletas

-Si te acuerdas, que hoy salía Hermione del hospital ¿verdad?-Pregunto muy serio

-No, no me acuerdo, ni me interesa lo que tenga que ver con esa mujer-Repuso muy enojada

-¡Jean!, por dios es tu hija- Dijo muy sorprendido

-Yo no tengo hija- Dijo muy seria y con la voz quebrada.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Luna Lovegood, estaba su mamá, redactando un artículo para su revista, cuando de pronto llego la nana, una señora muy amable que había trabajado en casa de los Lovegood desde que Luna había nacido.

La familia de Luna había decidido olvidarse de ella, ya que les daba vergüenza que estuviera en un hospital por un trastorno psicológico.

-Hablaron del hospital-dijo la nana muy sonriente-Dijeron que hoy salía la niña Luna

-¿Así?, pues qué bien-contestó la señora Lovegood muy indiferente

-¿No le da gusto, señora?, hoy por fin va a salir la niña- Dijo la nana muy angustiada

-Estoy al tanto de todo, además Luna cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo económico, así que no creo que tenga algún problema-Repuso muy seria y enfrascada en su redacción

La nana simplemente agitó negativamente la cabeza y se fue.

En el departamento las chicas trataban de convencer al doctor que se quedará por más tiempo, pero él se negó rotundamente

-Lo siento chicas, pero en serio me tengo que ir- Dijo Sirius tristemente

-Bueno, pero si va venir seguido a vernos ¿verdad?-Pregunto esperanzada Luna

-Por supuesto, y seguiremos teniendo nuestras sesiones como siempre- Sonrió Sirius

El doctor se despidió alegremente y se fue muy de prisa. Al quedar las 3 solas, Ginevra se sintió muy rara, quiso seguir platicando con sus compañeras, pero éstas se fueron a su habitación dejándola sola en la sala

-Oigan, no se vallan, ni siquiera nos hemos puesto de a cuerdo como vamos a dormir- Dijo Ginevra con tristeza

-Pues yo ya escogí mi habitación-Grito Hermione

-y yo también- Grito Luna

-Pero eso, no es justo a mi no me dejaron escoger, vengan para acá por favor, no me dejen sola-Dijo Ginevra temerosa

Luna y Hermione salieron de sus habitaciones y se dirigieron a la sala.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó de mal humor Hermione

-No se vale que me hayan dejado aquí sola-Contestó Ginevra a punto de llorar

-Pero es que nosotros ya decidimos Ginevra, tu por tonta que no escogiste una habitación-Repuso Luna

-No fue por tonta, ustedes dos se apañaron las camas y a mí me dejaron el sofá, sin ni siquiera pedirme opinión-bramo Ginevra

-Ay, ya Ginevra tanto escándalo por qué vas a dormir en un sofá-Dijo Hermione con amargura

-Son unas desconsideradas, solo piensan en su bienestar-Grito Ginevra llorando

-Ya Ginevra, tranquila y tu también Hermione, es normal que estemos así-Repuso Luna muy tranquila-Hoy es nuestra primera noche fuera del hospital

-y de cuando acá ya das terapia-Repuso Hermione enfadada-Mejor cállate Luna, porque de seguro hasta nos vas a querer cobrar por tus ridículos consejos

-¡Cállate Hermione!, yo no estoy dando ninguna terapia, solo trataba de ayudar, pero bueno mejor ya no digo nada-Objeto Luna muy enfadada

-Pues mejor quédate callada y vete a hablar con tus ángeles-Dijo con desdén Hermione

-Eso sí que no Hermione, con mis ángeles no te metas, ¡atea!-Dijo Luna muy enfadada, dirigiéndose a su habitación y cerrándola de un portazo

Hermione le grito afuera de su habitación: -Sucia, cochina, báñate-A lo que Luna solamente respondió gritando una estúpida canción la-la-la-la y Hermione se fue a su habitación y dando un portazo grito -¡Madura!

Ginevra se quedo muy triste y sola en la sala, llorando desconsoladamente, pero también estaba furiosa y les gritaba:

-Van a ver malditas brujas, se van a arrepentir de esto-Gritaba furiosa y al mismo tiempo les preguntaba -¿No van a salir?, ¿aquí me van a dejar sola?, pero esta no obtenía respuesta

El doctor se subía a su vieja moto muy de prisa, pero al intentar prenderla no pudo

-Le puedo ayudar-Preguntó el pelirrojo

-No gracias- dijo con desconfianza

-Perdón, yo solo quería ser amable, oiga y las muchachas que vinieron que son de usted-preguntó con curiosidad. Pero el doctor no le respondía

-Digo, nada más pregunto por hacer plática, no es que sea yo chismoso-dijo simpático, sin embargo el doctor únicamente lo veía con cierta desconfianza

-¿Está seguro que no quiere que lo ayude?- Insistía el pelirrojo

-No gracias-contesto irritado Sirius, mientras trataba de arreglar su vieja moto

Mientras tanto Ginevra no sabía que hacer con la indiferencia de sus compañeras, mientras se revolvía su intenso pelirrojo cabello y mordiéndose las uñas y en un desenfrenado ataque de furia tomo el colchón del sofá y lo aventó con fuerza por la ventana y después con la misma furia arrojó el sofá….

Es ese instante Sirius lograba arrancar su moto y se disponía a irse muy contento, mientras el chico pelirrojo se despedía de él, cuando de pronto vieron caer un colchón y un sofá a la calle, a muy pocos metros de donde ellos estaban parados…

Ambos quedaron completamente sorprendidos y los vecinos ante tal alboroto, salieron a asomarse para ver lo que pasaba. El doctor se bajo de la moto y muy nervioso dirigió la mirada hacía el departamento de las chicas y vio que dos de las muchachas estaban muy asustadas a excepción de Ginevra que aún se veía furiosa y un tanto satisfecha con lágrimas en los ojos….

Continuará…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico lo hago solo por diversión.

Déjenme reviews por fis

Travesura realizada

Lily Malfoy Black


	2. Chapter 2 Estamos Locas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia está basada en la serie del mismo nombre que pertenece a Televisa, este capitulo ya lo había subido pero esta bien raro, me refiero que no lo edite y si tengo faltas de ortografía , pido perdón , SOY HUMANA, bueno BYE ;)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Estamos Locas<p>

Era un hermoso día con un sol intenso, Hermione y Luna estaban en el departamento haciendo la limpieza, Hermione limpiaba con ahínco una lámpara, mientras Luna le ayudaba pero su pensamiento como de costumbre se encontraba en otra parte.

-Deberíamos comprar una televisión-dijo Luna con una sonrisa y ojos soñadores

-Hacia siglos que no limpiaban aquí, ah de haber hasta cucarachas y ratones- exclamaba una enfadada Hermione

De pronto una entusiasmada y sonriente pelirroja entraba por la puerta y saludaba a sus compañeras

-Buenos días alegría- canturreo alegremente Ginebra

-¿Dónde diablos andabas?-pregunto una muy enfadada Hermione

-Fui a nadar, ah y por cierto a partir de hoy quiero que me llamen Ginny-comento muy sonriente

-Mira lo que dejaron ahí-señalo Hermione de mal talante

-Ginny suena muy raro pero me gusta-comento Luna con una sonrisa

Ginny se apresuro hacia la cocina y tomo nerviosamente el papel del que le hablaba su compañera, el papel decía claramente que la citaban a una junta de vecinos esa misma noche, por lo que Ginny se puso muy nerviosa y trato de ignorar aquello, tirando el papel hacia un lado y canturreando una canción.

-Tenemos que ir Ginny, los vecinos están muy disgustados porque tiraste el sofá-cama y el colchón-dijo Luna

-Tiene que ir ella-escupió Hermione aun limpiando la lámpara

-ya sé que tengo que ir-dijo Ginny y trato de cambiar el tema- El doctor pensó en todo, hay una iglesia muy cerca, una alberca y aparte la casa de tu mamá Hermione

-No trates de cambiar el tema- bramó Hermione aventando los utensilios de limpieza y una de las botellas le cayó a Luna en la cabeza

-Ay-grito de dolor Luna-Hermione no te desquites conmigo-exclamo haciendo pucheros

-A ver ya tranquilas-Grito Ginny poniendo orden

-A mi no me gritas Ginebra-le grito aún más fuerte Hermione

-No te estoy gritando Hermione, solo trato de que te calmes y si ya sé que tengo que ir a esa junta, bueno tenemos que ir

-No lo siento Ginny pero yo no voy a ir- dijo una temerosa Luna

-No me pueden hacer eso- exclamo Ginny muy triste

-Bueno eso lo arreglaremos con el doctor dijo de pronto Hermione

-¿El doctor?-pregunto algo confundida Ginny

-Sí ya le llame y viene para acá-dijo muy segura Hermione y levantando sus utensilios

De pronto se escucho que tocaban el timbre cosa que puso muy nerviosa a Ginny y alegro a Hermione.

-Yo abro- dijo muy contenta Luna-Debe ser el doctor y se dirigió dando saltitos hacia la puerta

Mientras que Ginny y Hermione se dirigían a sentarse a la sala

-Hola doctor bienvenido- saludo muy sonriente Luna

-Hola Luna-contesto Sirius muy contento aunque su rostro se veía preocupado-¿y tus compañeras?-pregunto curioso al entrar

-Aquí estamos doctor –contesto Hermione levantándose del mueble, mientras que Ginny se hundía más en su asiento apenada

-Hola muchachas-dijo Sirius acercándose y tomando asiento

Mientras que Luna se quedo parada en la puerta con la mirada perdida ya que seguía pensando en comprarse una televisión.

-Luna ¿puedes venir?-pregunto Sirius a lo que la muchacha simplemente asintió y se acerco a ellos, sentándose junto a Hermione.

-Bueno pues, hoy estoy aquí con ustedes, porque tenemos que arreglar una situación con sus vecinos y es muy importante que asistan a esa junta

-No que asistamos, la que tiene que ir es Ginebra-dijo severamente Hermione

-Ya te dije que me digas Ginny-protesto-Y además no tengo porque ir sola ustedes también viven aquí

-Pero la que armo todo este escándalo fuiste tú- reprocho Hermione

-Porque ustedes me dejaron sola-protesto muy triste Ginny

-Pues si Ginny pero no tenias porque haber tirado esas cosas-dijo Luna examinándola con la mirada

-Claro que no, además se pudo haber lastimado alguien, incluso usted Doctor- dijo una preocupada Hermione

-A ver chicas ya tranquilas, lo primero que necesitamos saber, es porque lo hiciste Ginebra-dijo dulcemente Sirius mirándola a los ojos

-Ginny doctor por favor- dijo muy sonriente, devolviéndole la mirada- además lo hice porque me sentía muy sola y estas comadrejas se metieron a sus cuartos y no me hicieron caso

-No me digas comadreja-protesto Hermione fulminándola con la mirada-Además eres una irresponsable Ginebra, todo te vale, usted cree doctor que esta mañana nos dejo encerradas- se dirigió Hermione a Sirius

-Tranquila Hermione-dijo Sirius con mucha paciencia-y bueno Ginny lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal por lo que esta noche tendrás la oportunidad de explicarle a los vecinos porque tomaste esa actitud

-Y que les voy a decir doctor- pregunto tristemente

-La verdad, solo eso

-¿Qué estamos locas? ¿Y qué por eso estamos aquí y que esto es un experimento?- pregunto muy nerviosa Ginny

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Hermione muy nerviosa- si decimos la verdad menos nos van a querer y puede que hasta nos corran

-Yo no voy a ir Ginny-dijo de pronto una soñadora voz

-No chicas no me hagan esto-rogo Ginny-Doctor por favor dígales que me acompañen me quieren dejar sola otra vez como anoche

-Bueno chicas Ginny tiene razón, no pueden dejarla sola recuerden que esto es un trabajo en equipo y tienen que estar las tres juntas

-¿Yo también tengo que ir?-pregunto Luna a Hermione

-Si no quieres no-contesto muy amablemente Hermione, por lo que Luna sonrió muy contenta

-¿Ve doctor?, siempre son así, me dejan sola-Dijo tristemente Ginny

-No chicas, yo les sugiero que vayan las 3 juntas, recuerden que tienen que apoyar a su compañera- dijo Sirius muy seguro

-Ándenle chicas, no sean así, por favor vengan conmigo- Rogó Ginny a sus compañeras

-¿Pero qué vamos a decir Ginebra?-Pregunto muy afligida Hermione-Dime que pretexto vamos a poner

-Pues podemos decir la verdad de una vez por todas, o usted que cree doctor-pregunto Ginny dirigiendo la mirada a Sirius

-Pues si ustedes quieren pueden decir la verdad-Dijo Sirius muy sonriente

-¿Qué?-Gritó Hermione muy nerviosa-Como cree doctor, no podemos decir eso

-¿Por qué no Hermione?-Dijo muy animada Ginny-Ya es tiempo de quitarnos ese temor

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo Ginny, nos pueden correr y además no he comprado mi tele-dijo una soñadora Luna

-Herms, Luna no tengan miedo, vamos a estar juntas-Dijo muy alegremente Ginny

-No me digas Herms, mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger-Bramo Hermione..

-Perdón, perdón, Hermione pero dime a ¿Qué le tienes miedo?

-Es que en esa junta va haber mucha gente, y nos van a ver raro y nos van a hacer preguntas-Dijo muy nerviosa Hermione

-No se preocupen chicas que yo voy a estar con ustedes- dijo Sirius muy contento

-Bueno está bien-dijo Luna- diremos la verdad y puede que hasta lo vecinos nos echen la mano

Todos sonrieron muy satisfechos, excepto Hermione que aun estaba muy temerosa. Sirius se retiro mientras que Hermione ordenaba a sus compañeras que limpiaran un poco el departamento mientras que ella iba a salir a hacer unas compras.

Una hora después Ginny y Luna estaban sacando la basura del departamento pero como no sabían dónde ponerla la dejaron fuera y en ese momento dos de sus vecinas muggles iban pasando por ahí

-¿Por qué dejas esa basura ahí?-pregunto una de ellas muy enfadada a Ginny

-hay disculpe lo que pasa es que somos nuevas y no sabemos en donde ponen la basura

-ustedes son las que hicieron el escándalo anoche ¿verdad?-pregunto la otra vecina

A lo que Ginny asintió muy apenada

-Pero no se preocupe solo son dos bolsitas- y de pronto Luna salió del departamento con otras dos bolsas de basura arrojándolas al suelo, cosa que enfureció más a la vecinas, mientras que Luna simplemente les sonreía

-Se nota que no han leído el reglamento, pero bueno ya hablaremos esta noche sobre eso-dijo una de las vecinas y se retiraron muy enfadadas

-Hasta luego mucho gusto-les grito Ginny

-Esta gente es muy rara-dijo Luna mientras que Ginny soltó una sonora carcajada

De pronto el aire azotó la puerta del departamento mientras que las dos chicas se encontraban afuera aún y llevándose un gran susto

-¿Traes llaves?-pregunto temerosa Ginny viendo con aprehensión a la puerta

-No se las llevo Hermione-dijo Luna preocupada-Esto es una señal Ginny, no debemos seguir aquí y ni asistir a esa dichosa junta, mejor vámonos, segundo después las dos chicas caminaban por un parque cercano aun con las bolsas de basura y arrojándolas hacia arriba de los arboles

-Ya me imagino la cara que van a poner nuestros vecinos muggles al darse cuenta que no asistimos a la junta –comentaba muy eufórica Ginny y dando saltitos

-Pobre doctor, pero hay señales por todas partes- y alegremente siguieron su camino

Mientras tanto Hermione se acercaba con un poco de temor a una verdulería donde un simpático chico pelirrojo salía para atenderla

-Buenos días dígame que va a llevar

-Bu-Buenos días – contesto Hermione muy nerviosa-me da medio kilo de jitomate

-Claro que sí ¿de cuál le doy?, ¿bola, saladet o cherry?- pregunto amablemente

-Del que sea no me importa-dijo Hermione muy angustiada

-Está bien, le voy a dar del mejor jitomate que tengo y me alegra que usted le diga jitomate porque ese es su verdadero nombre no tomate-dijo muy simpático queriendo hacer platica

A lo que Hermione solamente respondió con una mirada temerosa

-¿Sabía usted que el jitomate se cultiva en todo el mundo?- comento haciéndose el interesante

-No, no es cierto, no se cultiva en todo el mundo-dijo firmemente y frunciendo el ceño

-Ah bueno no se cultiva en todo el mundo pero si existe en todo el mundo, que tal sus latonas de puré y la salsa cátsup- dijo tratando de remediar su error, a lo que Hermione simplemente asintió un poco disgustada, mientras seguía viendo que verduras llevar.

Ginny y Luna caminaban por una transitada calle de Londres cuando a lo lejos vieron un teléfono público.

-Luna ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto curiosamente Ginny

-Es un teléfono Ginny, ya te lo habíamos dicho Hermione y yo- explico con calma Luna

-Oye Luna ¿Tú como sabes tanto acerca de los muggles?- sigo con su interrogatorio Ginny

-Porque soy mestiza ¿Sabías que mi madre es muggle?- dijo un poco incomoda

-Ah como Herms- dijo sin darle mucha importancia-LUNA-grito de pronto- y si le avisamos al doctor que no vamos a ir a la junta- y volteando a ver al teléfono- lo podemos hacer por medio de esto ¿no?

-Esa es una buena idea y también podemos preguntar por Pansy-exclamo feliz

-Ya esta vamos a hablarle-dijo cogiendo el teléfono mientras Luna le dictaba el número

Mientras tanto en el Hospital San Mungo, Sirius caminaba por los jardines cuando se encontró con su colega la Doctora Nymphadora Tonks

-Hola-saludo muy contento

-Hola Lestrange- contesto fríamente- Que bueno que te veo quiero preguntarte por tus muchachas y hacerte saber que no se qué hacer con Pansy ya que desde que Luna se fue no ha querido comer- dijo con enfado

-Todo va muy bien- respondió nerviosismo- Y referente a Frida me gustaría charlar con ella si estás de acuerdo por supuesto

-Eso ya lo veremos aunque si tu quieres hablar con Pansy significa que yo también puedo hablar con tus muchachas- al decir esto se retiro un poco enfada y Sirius solo se río

El enfermero Dean Thomas se encontraba en la recepción cuando sonó el teléfono y contesto amablemente.

-Hospital San Mungo muy buenos días- del otro lado del teléfono se escucho una voz muy sexy

-Buenos días me puede comunicar con el Doctor Sirius Lestrange- decía Ginny muy divertida y Luna trataba de escuchar detrás de ella doblándose de la risa

-¿De parte quien?-pregunto un poco emocionado

-De una amiga- contesto Ginny aun con su voz sensual

-U-u-u-Un m-m-m-momen-momentito- dijo titubeante e inmediatamente diviso al doctor que se encontraba a unos pasos de él y le grito- Doctor aquí le hablan

Mientras tanto Ginny se mordía las uñas de los nervios y reía

-me contesto el menso de Dean-río- y no me reconoció- le dijo en un susurro a Luna mientras esta ahogo una risita y le susurro

-Pregunta por Pansy-

El doctor se apresuro al teléfono y muy amablemente contesto

-¿Sí? Bueno- Ginny al escuchar la voz del doctor se puso muy nerviosa y le dio muchísimo miedo por lo que colgó enseguida

-Bueno, bueno, bueno- insistía Sirius- Dean ¿Quién era?- pregunto dejando el teléfono en su lugar

-Era una mujer con voz de esas que prestan servicios sexuales por teléfono – dijo sonrojado a lo que Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada sin darle mucha importancia

Mientras tanto Luna le gritaba a Ginny

-¿Por qué NO PREGUNTASTE POR PANSY?- bramo una furiosa Luna

-Hay Lunita perdóname pero se me olvido, me puse muy nerviosa al escuchar la voz del doctor se me bloqueo todo- dijo una apenada Ginny

-Te pasas Ginny, debiste preguntar por Pansy, lo único que quiero es saber de ella, ni siquiera quería hablarle solo saber cómo está ya que desde el día que salimos quedamos de no hablarnos- decía rápidamente Luna muy triste

-Hay Luna enserio perdóname lo siento muchísimo- decía Ginny tratando de consolarla y acercándose a ella- mira te prometo que en cuanto podamos le vas hablar pero ya quita esa carita- decía tiernamente y acariciándole las mejillas

* * *

><p>Luna muy triste comenzó a caminar junto con Ginny hasta llegar a una tienda muggle sus ojos se iluminaron y le pareció escuchar música celestial por lo que se metió rápidamente seguida de Ginny.<p>

Hermione continuaba en la verdulería muy asustada ya que el chico pelirrojo no paraba de hablar y eso a ella ya le estaba incomodando.

-Y bueno finalmente aquí están todas sus cosas- decía mientras metía las verduras en una bolsa ahorita le hago su cuenta

Hermione asintió y de pronto examino al chico y aunque lo veía muy limpio y amable de pronto se sintió más incomoda al ver que dos botones de su camisa estaban sin abrochar y dejaba al descubierto parte del vello de su pecho y en ese mismo momento por su mente como si tratara de una película pasaron recuerdo muy amargos de su infancia en los que se encontraba con su padre, del cual no le gustaba hablar.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita?- le pregunto el pelirrojo sacándola de sus pensamientos y ella muy atemorizada solamente lo veía fijamente y con temor- ¿Segura que se encuentra bien'- insistió el pelirrojo y acercándose a ella por lo que ella se hizo a un lado bruscamente y le grito- NO ME TOQUE

-Perdón, perdón, no quise incomodarla señorita-dijo haciéndose para atrás

-Está bien pero NO ME TOQUE-grito

-Mire para que vea que quiero que sea mi clienta le voy a regalar una bolsita de avellanas así como sus ojos- dijo muy cariñoso, mientras que Hermione aun se encontraba muy angustiada y temblorosa

-Ah y mire ya sabe que yo estoy a sus órdenes, en mi siempre va a tener un amigo y cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca a usted o a sus amigas pueden contar conmigo-dijo recuperando su gran sonrisa, Hermione sintió una gran desconfianza y le gritó

-QUE PRETENDE SOMOS MUJERES NO INUTILES-

-Perdón, perdón señorita no quise ofenderla, yo simplemente trataba de ser amable y hacer platica para romper el hielo-

-Me da mi cuenta por favor- dijo una muy molesta Hermione

-Si claro un momento- dijo mientras terminaba de empacar las cosas, pero Hermione no soporto más y rompiendo en llanto salió corriendo de la verdulería dejando al pelirrojo aún más confundido

-Señorita, señorita, espere se le olvidan sus cosas- le gritaba mientras corría tras ella con sus bolsas en la mano y así pasaron muchas calles y Hermione seguía corriendo sin rumbo mientras que el pelirrojo la seguía hasta que finalmente, ella se encontró frente a un espejo que estaban trasladando unos muggles a una casa y al ver su imagen reflejada en el pudo reaccionar y ver que justo tras ella un simpático chico la observaba.

-Hermione olvido sus cosas-dijo acercándose a ella con mucho cuidado con una risa nerviosa

Ella volteo temerosa y le pregunto

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Por sus amigas, así la llamaron el día que llegaron a vivir aquí- dijo un poco sonrojado rascándose su roja cabellera

Hermione simplemente asintió y trato de sacar dinero de su bolsa para pagarle, pero él la detuvo diciéndole

-No se preocupe Hermione luego me paga, ahora si me lo permite la acompaño a su casa- a lo que ella solamente negó con la cabeza y salió presurosa, mientras él se quedo muy confundido y alcanzo a gritarle

-No se le olvide que cualquier cosa aquí estoy para ayudarle, mi nombre es Ron Weasley- aunque en realidad no supo si en realidad lo escucho.

* * *

><p>Luna y Ginny entraron muy entusiasmadas a aquella muggle y Luna avanzo corriendo hacia donde estaban las televisiones y con mucha emoción exclamo<p>

-Wow las quiero todas- mientras volteaba a ver a Ginny quien le sonreía muy emocionada

-Luna ¿Qué son estos artefactos muggles?- pregunto extrañada

-Son las televisiones muggles, recuerda que ya te las habíamos mencionado-dijo mientras modelaba frente a la televisión en la cual ambas se podían ver

-Es cierto contesto Ginny muy contenta, me encantan Luna, estos muggles son maravillosos- dijo mientras bailaba junto con Luna y comenzaban a decir un pequeño discurso

-Buenas tardes queremos avisar a todos nuestros vecinos que no iremos a su dichosa junta ya que no nos interesa- dijo Ginny con una voz de infomercial, mientras que Luna la imitaba y gritaba- NO, NO IREMOS

Los empleados de la tienda las miraban extrañados y uno de ellos se acerco a ellas y muy amablemente les pregunto

-¿Las puedo ayudar en algo señoritas?-dijo cortésmente

-Si queremos una televisión-exclamo Luna con una gran sonrisa

-Claro que si vengan por aquí por favor- Las dos chicas siguieron al empleado, mientras que este les preguntaba qué tipo de televisión deseaban

-Quiero la de picture in picture- dijo Luna muy segura

-Bueno eso casi ya no se usa, pero tenemos una por aquí- dijo mientras las guiaba

Justo enfrente de ellas estaba una televisión de 15 pulgadas pantalla plana con las características que Luna había pedido, que al verla se emociono, mientras observaba al empleado quien manipulaba el control para enseñarle las funciones.

-Y mire usted aquí podrá mover el cuadrante hacia donde usted desee

-No pero yo quiero que el cuadrito se quede ahí-señalando el ángulo superior izquierdo

-Si claro usted puede dejarlo donde guste ya que va a tener el control, decía mientras seguía moviendo los cuadrantes

-No usted no me está entendiendo yo quiero que el cuadrito se quede ahí- grito furiosa señalando el ángulo que ella quería

El empleado muy amablemente volvió a explicarle, pero Luna aun más furiosa nuevamente bramo.

-NO SEÑOR SI NO TIENE UNA TELE CON UN CUADRO FIJO EN EL ANGULO SUPERIOR IZQUIERDO ¡NO LA QUIERO!

El empleado ya fuera de sus casillas replico

-Es que un cuadro fijo no tenemos señorita, pero si usted puede dejarlo ahí por siempre puede hacerlo- dijo con la cara roja de la ira

Ginny que observa tal escena intervino

-Luna tranquila si tú quieres nunca lo movemos de ahí- dijo frotándole el hombro y luego dirigiéndose al vendedor con una gran sonrisa –Nos la llevamos

El vendedor un poco más calmado se fue a hacer el pedido y ellas dos se quedaron ahí aun bailando y haciendo locuras mientras esperaban.

* * *

><p>En el departamento se encontraba una muy desesperada Hermione doblando muy enérgicamente su ropa y ordenándola por colores, estaba muy preocupada porque las chicas no se encontraban en casa entonces se le ocurrió la idea de hablarle al doctor, se dirigió a coger el teléfono y la agenda y marco al teléfono celular del doctor y espero hasta que una voz se escucho del otro lado de la línea.<p>

-¿Sí? Bueno

-Doctor, Soy Hermione- dijo aun doblando su ropa

-Hermione ¡Hola ¡ ¿Cómo te fue de compras?- pregunto Sirius muy relajado

-Doctor, Luna y Ginebra no están, se fueron, no cerraron bien la puerta y no dejaron ni un recado doctor, ni un recado – dijo doblando más rápidamente su ropa

-Hermione, tranquila un momento ¿Estas doblando tu ropa?-

-No doctor, yo, yo estoy haciendo mis cosas-dijo aun doblándola- Doctor no van a llegar a la junta doctor, no van a llegar- dijo al borde de las lágrimas

-Tranquila, si van a llegar, además falta mucho para que la junta inicie apenas son las cuatro de la tarde, la junta es a las ocho-dijo tranquilizadoramente

-Hay doctor que vamos hacer si no llegan-dijo aun muy angustiada

-no te preocupes Hermione si van a llegar, relájate y sigue haciendo tus cosas y vas a ver que si van a llegar a la junta, al rato nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose

-Si doctor- y colgó

* * *

><p>Aun en la tiendo Luna y Ginny esperaban la televisión, cuando el joven vendedor se acerco a ellas con la caja que llevaba la televisión adentro y comenzó a explicarle a Luna que dentro de la caja<p>

-Mire señorita, aquí adentro viene el manual, los cables, el control y…- Luna interrumpió al joven y le quito el control y se lo dio a Ginny

-Toma, guárdalo tu no se vaya a perder- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno pues aquí está todo solo dígame donde está su auto para llevarles la caja

-No, no parece que no nos estamos entendiendo- dijo una molesta Luna – Yo quiero la televisión que está ahí- señalando a la televisión que estaba en exhibición

-Pero señorita no le puedo dar esa, esta que se lleva es la misma, esa es la de exhibición- dijo cansinamente el empleado

-Bueno usted que no entiende, yo quiero esa que está ahí- dijo ya muy exasperada

En ese momento Ginny un poco asustada intervino

-Bueno si a ustedes les da igual, de nos esa que está ahí, por nosotras no hay ningún problema- dijo Ginny tratando de calmar la situación

El vendedor ya muy impaciente, fingió una sonrisa y dijo

-Está bien espérenme un momento y se retiro

-Ya esta Luna, ya tienes tu televisión- dijo muy alegremente

-Pero Ginny ¿si es esa la que yo quiero?

-Si Luna, sí es esa, ya tranquila por favor

Y juntas soltaron unas risitas mientras esperaban la televisión

Minutos después Luna y Ginny caminaban por un parque y se detuvieron a comprar unos bocadillos y se sentaron en una banca y comían alegremente, mientras Luna protegía celosamente su televisión

-Ginny ¿Y si volvemos al departamento?- pregunto Luna un poco temerosa viendo a todas las personas que pasaban cerca de ellas como si fueran a robarse su televisión

-No, no Luna al fin somos libres, para que vamos a volver-dijo Ginny levantándose de la banca y comenzando a morderse las uñas

-Ginny, es que el doctor ha sido muy bueno con nosotras, no sería justo que le hiciéramos esto a él y a Hermione y fuiste tú quien la rego, se lo prometimos – dijo Luna muy nerviosa

-Ya Luna ya sé que fui yo, pero para que vamos a ir eh, no, yo no voy a ir, no quiero- dijo Ginny haciendo berrinche

-Pero Ginny, ya se está haciendo de noche, que tal si me roban mi tele- dijo Luna viendo hacia todos lados

-Ah ya salió el peine, a ti solo te importa tu maldita tele- dijo Ginny agitando los brazos

-No Ginny, me importa Hermione, me importa Pansy, me importa el doctor me importas tú pero también me importa mi tele ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-replico- además se está haciendo de noche

-A mi no me da miedo la noche y ultimadamente te puedes quedar aquí con tu tele-dijo ya enfada Ginny

-A mí tampoco me da miedo la noche, además eh estado todo el día contigo

-Ah ahora me estas reprochando, si quieres ya puedes largarte y dejarme sola, no es más yo soy la que me voy- dijo emprendiendo camino muy furiosa mientras que Luna se levantaba y le gritaba afligida

-GINNY GINNY REGRESA POR FAVOR ENSERIO GINNY REGRESA

Ginny sin hacerle caso se fue perdiéndose de vista y Luna se quedo muy triste abrazando su televisión.

Las horas pasaban y Ginny caminaba sin rumbo por el metro aunque muy afligida porque tenía mucho miedo de estar sola y de defraudar al doctor y a sus compañeras al no ir a la junta, finalmente se sento en una tranquila banca del metro y poco a poco fue recordando las palabras de Sirius cuando este les decía que debían enfrentar los problemas y no huir de ellos.

* * *

><p>Toc, toc, toc…<p>

-Hermione sal por favor-rogaba Sirius muy angustiado afuera del cuarto de Hermione

-No doctor, no voy a salir, tengo mucho miedo, además ni Ginebra ni Luna han regresado y yo no voy a enfrentarme a toda esa gente sola

-Hermione recuerda que no vas a estar sola, yo voy a estar ahí contigo, sal por favor

-No, doctor no quiero

-Hermione por favor sal, no te encierres igual que tu madre- en ese instante la puerta del cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente y salió una indignada Hermione

-No me vuelva a comparar con esa mujer- y de una forma muy altiva salió del departamento seguida por Sirius

Eran las ocho de la noche Hermione junto con Sirius se encontraban en las escaleras del edificio y las chicas no aparecían por ningún lado

-Ya no vinieron doctor- decía nerviosa Hermione

-Ya tranquila Hermione, si no vienen aquí estoy contigo-dijo Sirius tranquilizándola

-No, no es justo doctor, no es justo lo que me están haciendo –dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Los vecinos los miraban muy enfadados, hasta que uno de ellos hablo

-Muy buenas noches, yo soy el administrador de este edificio y nos gustaría ya empezar la junta

-Hay sí- comento una de las vecinas encendiendo un cigarrillo

-Disculpe señora puede apagar su cigarrillo por favor, es que hay una ley anti-tabaco-le dijo Hermione con voz de sabelotodo, cosa que hizo sonreír a Sirius

La vecina un tanto indignada solo asintió y apago el cigarrillo

-¿Y usted quien es Señor? ¿Acaso vive con ellas?- pregunto una vecina

-No yo soy…

En ese momento Luna entraba por la puerta con su televisión en brazos radiante de felicidad

-Hay doctor ya estoy aquí

-Luna qué bueno que llegas ¿Y Ginny?

-Está ahí en la calle doctor pero la verdad no creo que llegue a venir – Hermione veía muy furiosa a Luna.

Luna le sonreía como si nada pasara y le dijo.

-Subo a dejar mi tele y regreso en un momento

-¿Qué?-pregunto furiosa Hermione- No ya te quedas aquí- le ordeno

-No Hermione por favor déjame subir

-No te quedas- le volvió a ordenar Hermione

E inmediatamente Sirius intervino y le dijo

-Hermione, por favor déjala que suba

Esta solo frunció el ceño dándole el paso a Luna y susurrándole

-Péinate

-¿Ya podemos empezar?- pregunto una de las vecinas ya muy enfadada

-Si claro-dijo Sirius volteando a ver a Hermione

-Nosotros solo queremos saber porque ocurrió anoche tal escándalo en el edificio, el cual armaron estas muchachas.

Hermione muy nerviosa comenzó a hablar

-Lo-lo-lo-lo- lo que pasa es que-que-que nosotras so-so-so-somos…-

-¿Lesbianas? ¿Drogadictas?-pregunto curiosa y sarcástica una vecina

Hermione trataba de continuar hablando, pero no lograba articular palabra, hasta que de pronto apareció en la puerta del edificio una decidida y sonriente pelirroja, dirigiéndose a Sirius y a sus vecinos.

-Hola, Buenas Noches soy Ginny y ya estoy aquí

-Ginny ¿nada más usted falta o van a venir más?- pregunto el administrador

-No ya no falta nadie y les voy a explicar que yo fui quien tiro ese sofá-cama y ese colchón

-¿Cómo fuiste tú?- exclamo la vecina escandalizada

-Sí y no sabe cuánto lo lamento

-Pero ¿por qué hiciste tal cosa? Y a ver ¿Quién es usted?-dirigiéndose a Sirius.

Sirius ya iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por Ginny.

-El señor es mi novio- contestó rápidamente Ginny mientras Sirius la veía descolocado –Antes de venir a vivir aquí, yo tenía muchas esperanzas y quería empezar una nueva vida junto con mis amigas pero desgraciadamente desde un principio no todo salió como yo esperaba y si tire esos objetos fue porque me di cuenta que nunca debí haberlos traído ya que en ellos viví momentos muy amargos, pesadillas terribles que tuve en ellos y conversaciones hirientes las cuales ya no quiero recordar y para mi tirarlas fue un gran desahogo es por eso que yo siempre digo que todo aquello que nos traiga recuerdos feos debes desecharlos de nuestra vida.

Ante las palabras de Ginny, Sirius, Hermione y los vecinos quedaron muy sorprendidos y satisfechos y la misma Ginny se sentía muy feliz, mientras que todos los vecinos le sonreían.

Luna que no bajo a la junta, aun se encontraba en el departamento muy entretenida viendo un programa de televisión e ignoraba lo que sucedía con sus compañeras.

Al término de la junta, Ginny acompañaba al doctor afuera del edificio.

-Muchas gracias doctor, por habernos acompañado esta noche, aunque al final cambie todo y discúlpeme por haber dicho que usted era mi novio- dijo una muy sonrojada Ginny

-No te preocupes Ginny, todo estuvo muy bien y de seguro lo que no querías era recomendarme como psiquiatra- dijo sonriéndole pícaramente

Ginny con la cara tan roja como su cabello solamente sonrío, en ese instante el teléfono celular de Sirius comenzó a sonar y este contesto enseguida

-¿Sí? ¿Cedric? Tranquilo, tranquilo, respira-decía Sirius mientras se alejaba de Ginny y se dirigía hacia su motocicleta.

Ginny comprendiendo el trabajo del doctor sonrío nostálgica y se dio la vuelta metiéndose al edificio.

* * *

><p>Hermione entraba muy furiosa al departamento ya que Luna no había asistido a la junta.<p>

-¿Por qué demonios no bajaste?- pregunto furiosa

-Shh no grites Hermione, no sé qué le pasa a mi televisión, se descompuso, esto es una señal me tengo que ir cuanto antes que me debo regresar al hospital.

-¿De qué señales me estás hablando? No digas tonterías y como se te va a descomponer esa cosa si la acabas de comprar, algo has de haber conectado mal o se te fue la señal.

-No, no, hace unos momento estaba sonando perfectamente y de repente se quedo sin sonido, insisto esto es una señal me voy-dijo con decisión poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento Ginny entraba por la puerta muy triste y con los ánimos por los suelos y al escuchar los gritos de sus compañeras las reprendió.

-Shh cállense no griten, no ven que los vecinos se pueden enfadar otra vez capaz y nos llaman a otra junta.

-Me voy- grito Luna

-Pues entonces lárgate- bramo Hermione, de pronto el sonido de la televisión volvió espantando a las tres chicas las cuales pegaron un grito y Luna muy sonriente tomo el control y le bajo el volumen diciendo.

-Ya sirve me quedo.

Las tres chicas se sentaron cuando de pronto se empezaron a escuchar ruidos muy extraños, Luna rodo los ojos y dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeras dijo:

-¿Ustedes también están escuchando esos ruidos?

Hermione y Ginny muy sorprendidas se levantaron y se dirigieron al balcón y quedaron como petrificadas al ver lo que pasaba.

Sirius subiéndose a su moto y contestando el teléfono

-¿Sí amor?

-Mi amor ¿Ya vienes?, es que se acabo la leche de soya

-Este…- de pronto se quedo mudo al observar que del edificio caían un sinfín de artefactos muggles que los vecinos arrojaban alegremente, tal vez incitados por las palabras de Ginny.

-Sirius ¿estás ahí?- volvió a preguntar su esposa, pero este no pudo continuar hablando y simplemente colgó e inmediatamente ubico a las tres chicas en el balcón.

Hermione y Luna estaban entre sorprendidas y asustadas al ver tal espectáculo pero Ginny estaba radiante de felicidad y viéndolo fijamente le sonreía y este no pudo más que responder del mismo modo y haciendo guiños con el ojo.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Nota de la Autora: Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, aunque nadie lo lea yo voy a continuar este Fic, así como el otro, bueno no tengo nada mas que decir, Adiós.<p>

Travesura Realizada.


End file.
